1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a touching control apparatus, a stylus, and a touching detection method thereof.
2. Background
With advancement of electronic technologies, users mostly input data into electronic products through touch control display panels, and the touch control display panels allow the users to perform touch control not only through fingers but also through styluses.
According to the related art, in order for the stylus to be equipped with multiple input functions, a button may be configured on the stylus, such that a user is allowed to switch from one function to another by means of the stylus. For instance, when a user intends to mark information on the touch control display panel, the user may press the button once, such that the stylus enters an image-marking mode. By contrast, when the user intends to delete an image on the touch control display panel with use of the stylus, the user may continuously press the button for five seconds, such that the stylus enters an image-deleting mode.
The conventional touch control stylus in different modes may transmit radio frequency signals (e.g., with different frequencies) to the touch control display panel, such that the image on the touch control display panel may be marked or deleted. Nonetheless, note that the touch control stylus consumes power regardless of the fact that the image is marked or deleted.